Yellow Tulip
by Sweetmint-Ruu
Summary: Those pictures are my private collection. I would never sell them for anything in this world." she said which made my heart thump faster than usual. oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Would love to but can't**

_"Love makes time pass. Time makes Love pass"_

-------------

"Tomorrow is the day I'll be free from Imai's constant blackmailing." I said talking to Usagi who was eating his carrot

_**Everyone in my batch is very excited. My friends have already planned what they are going to do after graduation. Anna-san will become an intern for pastierre who was an alumni of the academy while her so called "twin sister" Nonoka-san has been accepted to Tokyo University with her boyfriend who was known as "Inchou." Yeah I know weird right? The shy and almost girly (No offense to Inchou or any of his fans) Inchou turned out be really guy who courted his girlfriend for two years. Let's go to the others, Koko the mind reader plans to become a detective, not much of a shocker since he can read minds. He has a thing for Anna but until now he hasn't confess. Permy, I mean Sumire-san yeah she's also part of the group she's planning to become a stewardess; she says it's quite glamorous plus she can travel a lot. Mikan-chan on the other hand is going to study in France because she wants to become a fashion designer like what her mother dreamed. The most shocking one yet is Natsume, he said he's going to become a doctor. He said he wanted to save lives rather than to take them. Having Mikan-chan in Natsume's find really made him realize that he's still alive. Of course I want to be a veterinarian. Come to think of it Imai never did tell us what she plans on doing after graduation. I'm kind of curious but she probably won't tell me.**_

_**----The Next Day---**_

"Damn tie." Natsume said trying to tie his necktie for his graduation suit.

Mikan giggled and took Natsume's tie by her hands and began tying the dreaded piece of cloth. "I can't believe that the great Black Cat is unable to do this simple task."

"Tch."

Mikan finished the dealing with necktie. "You look very handsome with a suit."

Natsume leaned down to her ear whispered "You're turning me on."

Mikan blushed and whispered back "Maybe, that's my plan Natsume-san."

_**Their conversation is sending chills all over my body. Why did they have to flirt in front me?**_

"Um guys could you just get a room?" I said ruffling my hair in irritation.

"What's wrong Ruka-pyon? You seem so annoyed." Mikan asked.

"I just want to get the ceremony all over with." I said.

"You're so impatient like Natsume here." Mikan giggled.

"Minna!" a girlish voice called our attention.

_**It was Anna.**_

"The ceremony is starting lets go inside the gym." Anna said.

"Finally." I sighed.

"Say, have anyone seen Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asked.

_**All of us shook our heads well except for Natsume as usual.**_

"I see maybe she just woke up late or something." Mikan said.

_**Imai waking up late? Something's up and I'm afraid it might involve me.**_

_**When Imai was called, she burst into the doors of the gym. She looks like she ran all the way but even so she looks quite beauti.....Wait hold that thought did I just think that Imai looks beautiful. Kami-sama I might be out of my mind.**_

"Imai Hotaru." the principal announced her name while she gracefully climbed the stairs.

_**After the whole ceremony, Imai pulled me away from everybody more like drag me.**_

"What do you want Imai?!" I said when she finally let of go of me probably because where already in our destination.

"Call me Hotaru." she said. The moment she said that my heart thumped maybe because she looking at me with those amethyst colored eyes or her shoulder length hair flowing in the breeze. I'm not really sure but whatever she did it made my flutter in a moment.

"What?" I managed to croaked, a light blush covered my face.

"You're getting deaf Ruka." she rolled her eyes at me.

"You're the one who wanted me to call you by your name all of a sudden." I argued hoping that she won't take a picture of me blushing.

_**She raised an eyebrow and sighed, walking closer to me.**_

"Relax I'm not going to take a picture of you instead I'm going to give you a gift to remember me by." she said caressing my cheeks which made me blush even harder and my heart was thumping like crazy.

_**She placed her lips onto my own. Her lips were so soft I couldn't help myself getting more like it was some kind of treat. I wanted more so I kissed her back hoping that I can get an entrance to savour her more. She obliged, I'm glad she did she tasted like vanilla. After a minute or two we finally let go. I can hear myself gasping for air, my heart was beating so fast, I think it might explode or something. A minute pass, but for me it felt like an hour because of the engulfing silence. I can feel a blush coming on. I want to taste her more but she might think its rude or something. I'm not even her boyfriend and I just make out with her.**_

"Um.....sorry.." I said hoping that she would forgive me.

"Why are you saying sorry?" she said her voice didn't give any emotion neither did her eyes.

"Be...because I ki...kiss you." I said my face is turning red even more.

"I kiss you first. I'm sorry for that." she said.

"Ah...it's okay really." I said.

"As a thank you here." she said handing me a paper bag. I didn't even notice she was carrying one. I should really pay more attention.

"What's this?" I asked getting the object out. It was a big jar with colorful star shaped photos.

"These are...." I trailed on while examining the contents of the jar.

"Those are your pictures I collected." she said.

"My pictures? I never saw you sell any of these." I said taking out two pictures.

"Those are my pictures are my private collection, there are about a thousand of them. I never sold them to anyone." she said.

"Why didn't you sell them?" I asked, my heart was still beating faster than normal, which was weird I never felt anything like this about Imai before. **Never.** Why now?

"Those are very important to me. I promised myself I will never sell those for anything in this world." she said.

_**I felt kind of flattered and glad that she thought my pictures were more important than her money but a single question came through my mind. Why was she giving it to me when she said it's important to her?**_

"Why are you giving it to me?" I asked.

"From today onwards, I'm going to move on and forget about my love." she said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked not getting it. Well I have a hunch but its impossible right? I think.

"Don't you get it Ruka? I love you but from now on I'll forget about you and move on. I promised myself that I will give you that jar when the time comes that I will decide to go on with my life." she said her back facing me, her raven hair dancing in the breeze.

"Y...you love me?" I said completely shocked. I have a hunch but I thought it was impossible.

"Why do you think I blackmailed you all these years?" she said.

"I thought you just wanted money." I said.

"It's part of the plan for you to notice me. Mikan knew ever since she and Hyuuga became a couple." she said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"Why didn't you confessed to Mikan about your love for her when we were fifteen?" she said.

"She loves Natsume." I said. I moved on of course; I still admire her through.

"Exactly." she said.

"Oh. But you could have told me." I argued.

"Then what? After that what will happen? You loved Mikan at that time. I don't want to push myself to you just because I love you. It's unfair for both of us." she said.

"I.....I......" I tried to continue but no word came out.

"It's okay. You don't have to feel guilty because of my unrequited love. I'm already over it. I just wanted you to know." she said. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry." I apologized for not noticing it earlier and hurting her.

She smiled and ruffled my hair even though I'm taller than her. "Good Bye Ruka."

"Yeah." I said.

_**After hearing my response, she left.**_

_**I thought I was going to see her again but ever since that day I never saw her again. I have been trying to find her for the past 4 years. I realize a year after I left the academy, I miss her terribly. I assumed it was just that she blackmailed me so much that I got used to her being around but I was wrong. I was always thinking of her.** **Always. There was never a day I forgot about her. Then I came to grasp the fact that I love her; I love her very much. I tried to find her; I naturally asked Mikan for her location however she refused to tell me saying that Hotaru wouldn't want that. She did undoubted believe that I will find Hotaru with my own power. It's already been 5 years since I last saw her. I giving my best to find her but I'm slowly losing hope finding her.**_

_**Kami-sama please let me find her......**_

**End of Oneshot**

**Thanks for reading this story. Truly appreciate it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

-S**weetmint**

**P.S.**

**A yellow tulip means one-sided love in Hanakotoba (Japanese Flower Language)**


End file.
